


Starbit Festival

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Connie lends Steven some festive DVD's, this gives Steven ideas.





	

**Day 24 - Festival**

Connie realised retroactively that she probably shouldn’t off leant Steven as many Christmas films as she did, but he’d never seen any of the classics and really, she was just trying to enrich his life. He’s already organised a Secret Santa, obsessed with the idea of presents. But she’s starting to worry because Stevens been on the phone to Mayor Dewey for way to long, and she can’t make out what they are discussing.

Greg drives her home before the snow gets too bad, the drive is normal conversation, apart from Steven remaining elusive about the phone call.

It gets to Christmas eve, and Connie begins her normal Christmas rituals.

She’s interrupted by her father, told to dress nicely by her mother, and they are bundled up in the car en-route to Beach City. They don’t answer any of her questions as to what they are doing, why her rituals have been interrupted.

The first clue something is up is the Beach City sign being covered in fairy lights, and the city street lamps decorated in beautiful snowflake lights. They park in a street, and head down to the boardwalk.

“Hi Connie” Steven’s voice is happy, coming out of no-where to bundle her in a hug.

“Hi Mr and Mrs Maheswaran”

“Hello Steven, hope we are on time”

Steven grabs her hand and walks the Maheswaran’s the rest of the way to the boardwalk.

Connie gasps as she sees how the boardwalk is decorated,

“Wow… Steven is this a Christmas festival?”

A market had been set up along the beach front, food stalls manned by the main restaurants, selling all manner of Christmas themed delights. Sadie was selling little trinkets she had made, Nanefua Pizza was standing proudly next to Garnet, the largest gem decorated as Father Christmas, clearly Nanefua’s finest work. 8 Bit Christmas songs played across the scene, Sour Cream in a makeshift DJ booth.

It hits Connie that this is what Steven has been doing calling Mayor Dewey all this time, organizing all of this for her.

Thanks doesn’t cover it, she hides her tears and plants a soft kiss on Steven’s cheek, dragging him off to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Starbit Festival comes from Super Mario Galaxy


End file.
